


Forgetful

by marvelousbones



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Jaime always seems to be forgetting his things.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsterClintashaLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/gifts).



> Thanks to my buddy Lexi for helping me with this! If you like Marvel and/or Dexter, go check out her stories! (She's the person I gifted this too).

Jaime strode quickly down the halls as his jacket blew behind him. He nodded to a few septas who hurried past him. Reaching his sister's bed chamber, he knocked lightly before entering. 

"Hey Cers have you seen my...?" Jaime started to ask before he realized that she was not alone. 

Cersei stared at him with a slightly annoyed glare as their father, Lord Tywin, a handful of Cersei's handmaids, Prince Joffrey, and Sansa Stark turned to look at him. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to bother you, Your Grace." He said as he bowed awkwardly and turned to leave. 

"Wait." Tywin said in his loud booming voice. 

Jaime winced hoping his father wouldn't bring up the nickname as he turned around slowly. 

"Yes Father?" Jaime replied as he turned to face his father. 

"What was it that you needed from your sister?" Tywin asked as he looked at his eldest son. 

Jaime was originally going to come in to ask Cersei if she has seen his breeches. He was pretty sure he left them in her chambers a fortnight ago when they made love behind the barred door. He certainly couldn't say that as everyone would be suspicious so he thought quickly. In moments like these, he wished he was quick witted like his younger brother Tyrion. 

"Well?" Tywin asked impatiently when Jaime didn't respond right away. 

"I was just wondering if she has seen my other jacket. I think I left it in here last time I came to speak to her." Jaime said quietly as he looked up at his sister. 

"Cersei?" Tywin questioned as he turned to her. 

"I'll go get it for you sweet brother." Cersei replied with a forced smile at their father. She left the room quickly as the rest of them stood there awkwardly. 

Jaime could feel Sansa staring at him as he shifted his weight. 

"Is that a sibling thing? Or a twin thing?" Sansa asked him as she cocked her head to the side. Joffrey rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Pardon?" Jaime asked as he looked at her with confusion. 

"The nickname." Sansa replied as she looked at Jaime.

More of a lover thing, a best friend thing, a soul mate thing. "It's a twin thing," Jaime replied as he gave her a kind smile. 

Cersei returned with Jaime's jacket, one that he thought he had lost many weeks ago. She handed it to him as he took it gratefully. 

"Your Grace?" Sansa piped up as she looked at her Cersei. 

"Yes Little Dove?" Cersei asked with a small smile and tuned to face Sansa. 

"Do you have a nickname for Ser Jaime?" Sansa asked as she looked at the twins before her. 

Cersei stared at her with her piercings green eyes then turned to look into the similar emerald eyes of her twin brother. Cersei smiled as she remembered their childhood nicknames for each other. "Jay," Cersei replied with a small smile as she looked down. 

Sansa smiled as Joffrey just rolled his eyes again. "Mother, is it time to eat yet?" Joffrey piped up impatiently. 

"Yes I believe the food is ready." Cersei looked to her handmaid for confirmation as the maid nodded. Everyone filed out of Cersei's chambers except Jaime and Cersei. 

Cersei grabbed her brother's arm as she pulled him down close to her face. "Why didn't you knock?" She whispered as she looked at him sternly. 

"I did!" Jaime whispers back as he stared into Cersei's eyes and got distracted. 

"Jaime." She hissed as she snapped in front of his face to bring him out of his daze. "Pay attention, just be more careful next time." 

Jaime nodded as his eyes looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes. He instinctively licked his lips as she rolled her eyes. 

"Just don't let it happen again." She whispered as she cupped his cheek affectionately. 

She glanced around the room as she slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

"If you do it again I may have to punish you." She rasped against his lips and nipped his lower lip then quickly pulled away. She smirked at the shocked look on his face as she patted his arm. "See you at dinner Jay." She turned and gave him a very non-Cersei wink before exiting the room. 

Jaime blinked as he licked his lips and quickly hurried out of the room to dinner. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cersei returned to her chambers after dinner. She breathed finally happy to be alone. She put on her nightgown before noticing a familiar leather jacket lying on her nightstand. Cersei sighed as a ghost of a smile brushed her face. She smirked to herself as she realized he'd now have another excuse to come visit her. Always like her Jaime to forget his things.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my pal Lexi for introducing me to this wonderful fandom.


End file.
